Fortuna Hates Me
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: Jason Grace is pretty sure Fortuna completely, utterly LOATHES him. Why? Just take a look at his life. 'Does Fortuna hate me? Yes. Yes,she does.' Dedicated to I-Am-Jason-Grace-Son-Of-Jupiter!


**Author's Note: I know I haven't been very active lately but I am traveling around so it's hard to guarantee that every hotel provides free Internet connection. But I managed to scrap the time to finish this little oneshot!**

**For those who care, I'm half done with the next chapter of Truth or Dare! And Fact 4 of 99 Facts Guys Should Learn About Girls is written out but needs to be typed.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I am definitely not a full grown man and certainly not alive.**

**But here's the real point: HAPPY BIRTHADAY JASON ALEXANDER GRACE! I may not know you that well but if you ship Jeyna and are related to the epic Thalia Grace, I sense you must be awesome as well. Hence the reason you get a birthday gift from me! You'd better review or I'm never going to talk to you and make sure you get reborn as a schnitzel after you die. Before that, I guess I must sing you a song, hehe:**

**Happy birthday to you**

**If monsters don't kill you**

**You'll survive this year's birthday**

**Here's your present anyway!**

* * *

All heroes have their doubts.

And I, Jason Grace, am certainly no exception.

BUT, however, if there is one thing I am sure of throughout my life, it is this: Fortuna hates me.

_**Aged 2:**_

Mom was taking me to the park! Yay!

She rarely does that, you know?

She usually just sits at home and drinks alchohol all day while I play with Thals.

But, that day, she was taking me to the park!

"But why can't Thals come too?" I asked innocently.

"Because, she's in school, remember?" Mommy sighed as we walked together.

"But why can't we go when she can come with us?" I was pretty persistent and I really love my sister.

"Well…you'll see." Mom was acting weird that day. Weird_er_.

When we finally got to the playground, no one was around. It was strange because it was a nice day.

"You wait here while I go get ice cream, okay?"

She never came back.

And then, there was a shimmering figure popping right out of thin air.

She was terrifyingly beautiful and had a weird coat made of goatskin. She was powerful and knew it. She scared me at that time. And somehow…I was thinking of cows at that time.

"I am Juno. From now on, you shall be my champion, little hero," Juno said triumphantly with a serene smile.

That was when my gut felt it.

That was when I instantly knew:

Does Fortuna hate me?

Yes. Yes, she does.

_**Aged 4:**_

I was on my way to Camp Jupiter.

Yep. The place Lupa told me about.

With people just like me.

It hadn't been easy to reach it.

But I wasn't alone.

I had Schnitzel, my faithful teddy bear, with me all the time.

Until I met a blond haired, blue eyed 6-year-old with a knife.

"Hey! What are you doing-" I was silenced as the knife ran through Schnitzel's tiny, fluffy body.

Not just that, the murderer actually took out its stuffing and started to study it!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed despairingly.

"The stuffing says you're the son of Jupiter." The crazy boy offered with a crazy grin.

"Who do you think you are?" I fumed at him.

"Octavian! Haven't you heard of me yet? I'm going to be the future augur AND praetor." He said smugly.

I took one look at what's left of Schnitzel and didn't hesitate to punch him in the face.

Octavian just got up and screamed, "MOMMY! THE NEW KID PUNCHED ME!"

I got sent to the praetors and had to help clean the icky stables for a month.

Oh, and I had to mourn poor, poor Schnitzel all by myself.

And I thought punching Octavia was a good thing!

Does Fortuna hate me?

Yes. Yes, she does.

_**Aged 12:**_

I was in Fifth Cohort, training in the arena.

I was the best sword-fighter so far in Camp Jupiter (for my age at least).

That was when we got a new recruit.

A girl.

A girl with dark braided hair and looked like she could handle anyone in a fight.

One of our praetors, Charlene, was showing her around apparently. "So, this is the arena. We train, fight, and hold gladiator contests here."

I couldn't really stop looking at her. She seemed so reserved, so closed off. It made me really want to know what she's really like.

"Is Jason making googly eyes at the new recruit?" Bobby teased me.

"No!" I nearly shouted, trying to defend myself from that untrue accusation.

"Maybe we should see how well you can handle her in a fight." Charlene's eyes twinkled with something I couldn't quite identify.

"Sure." I replied smoothly, feeling confident. No one had been able to defeat me easily so far. I looked at the girl for her answer.

She just smiled thinly with a glint in her eyes, "Be prepared to lose."

I raised an eyebrow.

"No one had bested Jason easily in a swordfight before. He's one of our top fighters in the Legion." Charlene explained to the girl.

"It's alright to lose, you know. I mean, it's just practice." I said, hoping that it might save her from some embarrassment if she lost.

"And you automatically assume that I would lose?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she got into position.

Oops, I think I really got under her skin.

But it wasn't time to think about that. I had my sword at the ready as electric blue eyes met dark brown.

Then, the world disappeared as we both charged at the same time.

It took longer than I expected. Much longer.

We still haven't ended the fight after 20 minutes or so.

20 whole minutes of stabbing, slashing, feinting, inventing new tactics, and hurling taunts at each other.

Right now, however, I had the upper hand.

I was about to disarm her.

But in a movement faster than lightning, _she_ had disarmed _me._

I got up, dazed. I had never met a more equal match in a fight before.

I _had_ to know what is the name of that girl.

Even if she was already walking away with a triumphant smirk.

"Hey! What's your name?" I ran to her, catching up easily.

Her face immediately morphed into an expressionless mask. "Leave me alone. It's not any of your business."

I decided to ignore her unfriendly demeanor, "I'm Jason Grace. And you are?"

"Ignoring you. Leave me alone and no one will get sent to the infirmary." She said shortly as she quickly got away from me before we attract too much attention.

Later that night, I asked Gwen, "Who IS the new recruit?"

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona." She replied easily.

"How'd you know that? She refused to have any civil conversation with me!"

"Oh, word travels fast. Wasn't she the one who kicked your_ podex _during training today?"

Ah, there goes my reputation as the unbeatable swordfighter in Camp Jupiter.

Does Fortuna hate me?

Yes. Yes she does.

Not only that, I'm pretty sure that new girl, Reyna, hates me too.

_**Aged 14:**_

"I don't like her like that, I swear!" I laughed, pushing Bobby away from me.

Dakota just slurred, "No...YOU LOVE REY-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth and hissed, "Can't you keep your mouth shut?"

Dakota shook his head.

"Honestly." I muttered as I cautiously released my drunk best friend.

"Are you sure you want to swear that you don't like Reyna that way? How about on the River Styx?" Bobby grinned deviously.

I glared at him, "Fine! I'm just confused, okay? Just shut up about it before everyone-"

"Shut up about what?" Reyna asked suspiciously, popping out of thin air like a ninja.

"Nothing. Hi, Rey. Hi, Gwen," I said too quickly with a meaningful glance at Bobby and Dakota.

Reyna didn't look convinced, "Really?"

"Bet you 100 denarii that there's something." Gwen grinned.

"No thanks."

Reyna narrowed her eyes, "Spill."

Bobby gave me a wide grin.

I have a bad feeling about this...

"Jason likes you." Bobby said before I can do anything.

I swear I'm going to strangle him.

"What?" Reyna frowned as Gwen started to laugh evilly.

Oh, shut up, Gwen.

Bobby grinned wickedly and shouted, "JASON GRACE LIKES REYNA GILMORE! HE IS HEAD OVER HEELS IN-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could finish that sentence.

I gave him a look that said: Thanks a lot, Bobby.

I'M GOING TO BLOODY MURDER YOU!

And now I'm going British.

Bloody brilliant.

"I'm his best friend! Isn't he supposed to like me?" Reyna asked, thankfully oblivious.

"Well," Gwen eyed me evilly, "I think Bobby meant that-"

"Thanks Gwen, I owe you one." I cut in quickly.

"So? What did Bobby mean?" Reyna pressed on suspiciously.

"Actually, he meant that we have some guy business to do. So...see ya!" I grabbed Bobby and Dakota and bolted.

Hopefully, no one else had heard about my non-existent crush on Reyna or I'm locking myself in a closet and find a hole to die in.

Honestly, I swear everyone must be trying to set us up or I'm just plain paranoid.

We're partners in Latin class, swordfighting, chores, and just about everything else!

It would probably be worse if we were in the same Cohort.

Yeah, and what was their excuse again?

'Well, you're best friends, right? That's why you guys should be paired together for everything! And I mean, _everything._" Insert creepy wink that made us poor innocent kids scarred for life.

Hm…I think I'm actually safe!

Ha! TAKE THAT, BOBBY! YOUR EVIL PLANS HAVE FAILED!

But the only minor problem was….everyone was sniggering at me wherever I went.

I didn't know what happened until I saw Reyna's 13 year old half-sister, Alyssa, come up to me with a grin, "So, I take it that you're aiming to be my future brother-in-law."

"What?"

"Everyone in New Rome knows."

I groaned.

Does Fortuna hate me?

Yes. Yes, she does.

_**Aged 16 (Right before the final battle with the Titans):**_

"Now we need to discuss our battle plans." Charlene said authoritatively.

"In order to win this war, it is vital that we topple the throne of Kronos. But, in order to reach it, we have to defeat their main forces: Krios, Polus, Trivia, and Ladon." Troy, our other praetor and main strategist, continued.

"Before that, let's discuss our strategy. So, Troy and I were thinking, we should attack in a line. As a surprise attack. That way, we can drive the enemy into the sea better. We shall surround Mount Othrys on land completely." Charlene explained to everyone.

"Any objections?" Troy asked, meeting everyone's gaze.

"Why not just go through the Garden of the Hesperides?" Octavian asked with a slight smirk.

"If we engage Landon there then they'd send reinforcements for sure. Then, we'd never get to the throne." Charlene snapped.

Alyssa raised her hand hesitantly.

"Centurion Alyssa?"

"I was thinking. Maybe one of us can create a distraction. You know, tackle Ladon. They'd probably send reinforcements, making the throne easier to attack. Then, once the reinforcements get there, we could attack together."

Huh, I always thought she was a fighter. Who knew she could plan clever tactics like that?

"Well, obviously I won't have to worry about tacticians after I retire." Troy chuckled lightly. He's been wanting to retire for a while.

Yep. And that snake of an augur is looking forward to it so he can start world domination.

Alyssa grumbled, "I'm a fighter. I don't do strategy."

"Yes. Brilliant plan, whatever. Who shall handle Landon and how many people we need to spare? We can't spare too many people. And we need all the fighters we can get to bring down the throne." Octavian said, looking a bit bored.

"Are you faulting the abilities of our soldiers, Octavian?" Charlene's eyes narrowed dangerously as Reyna's jaws tighten.

"Of course not. I'm just concerned if they would send few reinforcement and leave the throne heavily guarded." Octavian replied slickly.

That son of a gorgon, power-hungry, no-good...

"If we create a big enough disturbance, it's not likely that they'd send a few reinforcements unless they feel particularly confident. Perhaps that might've slipped from that itsy bitsy mind of yours." Reyna said, glaring at Octavian slightly.

"Thank you, Reyna." Charlene grinned slightly.

Troy was fighting back a chuckle at Octavian's enraged face, "Any volunteers to face Landon?"

A few people, including me, Reyna, and Alyssa, raised their hands.

Charlene scanned all the people who volunteered as Troy assessed and analyzed them in his head.

They exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Centurion Alyssa Ramirez of Third Cohort shall handle Ladon. Any objections?"

I had to fight back a grin. If anyone could handle a hundred heads at once, it would be Alyssa.

"Why Centurion Alyssa? Why not send the First Cohort?" Octavian whined.

"Because," Charlene replied irritably, "a whole cohort would risk more people dying. And the number of Ladon's heads are enough to outnumber two cohorts put together."

Octavian glared at her.

Troy immediately sensed the tension, "How many people will you need to take with you, Centurion Alyssa?"

Leave it to Troy to change the topic.

"I'd like to take my cohort as back up."

Octavian sneered, "Why would you take a whole cohort if it risks more dying? Besides, I thought you were chosen because you can manage Ladon on your own."

Ah, the fatal mistake.

Insulting Alyssa or any of her cohort's member never ends well.

Alyssa looked ready to stab Octavian with a pen. But, much to my disappointment, she only said in a controlled voice, "I don't intend to let them engage Ladon. Unlike _'certain people'_, I don't jump at the chance to save my own podex by dragging others down with me. And may you kindly remind me who beat you within 10 seconds of engaging you in a swordfight?"

I'm having a hard time not to laugh.

Octavian looked like Barbie when someone just insulted her new outfit.

I've never seen Reyna so proud before.

And the meeting progressed on.

Third Cohort is going with Alyssa.

The others attack after they send the signal.

Reyna will take on Trivia. (If she dies...I don't know what I would do. Hmm...kill everyone on the other side? Cry in despair? Act like a zombie? _Potentially die of heartbreak?_ Eh, maybe not that last one. On the bright side, Alyssa would help once/if she finishes tackling Ladon.)

Charlene and Troy will take on Polus.

So that leaves...Krios.

And the task of toppling the throne.

Wonderful.

"We need someone brave." Charlene started with a grin.

"Someone noble." Troy said, catching on.

"Someone skilled enough." Alyssa added with a quick smirk at me.

"Someone ridiculously lucky who can survive through the toughest situations." Reyna grinned.

Ah...maybe 'someone' isn't that lucky anymore.

Oh, who am I kidding?

'Someone' was never lucky to begin with.

But the look on Octavian's face clearly said: It's me, the mighty augur who clearly should be praetor.

"All in favor of Jason Grace?"

Everyone (except for a flabbergasted and extremely furious augur) raised their hands.

I would've been honored and all but seriously, we're all going to die and I highly doubt I will be able to complete the task.

And now they decided all of New Rome (and the world) shall depend on me.

Does Fortuna hate me?

Yes. Yes, she does.

Oh, and all the Titans and the monsters and Octavian and...

_**Aged 16 (the day I came back home):**_

Home! At last.

After 8 ridiculously long months among Greeks, I'm finally going back!

Not that there's anything wrong with Greeks of course.

Leo is now my Greek best friend and Piper...is, uh, my Greek best gal pal.

Oh, and my scary but awesome sister, Thalia, is also Greek.

But as much as I like them...

I still have to say: ROME.

And now we're landing.

Yay!

Then, my heart stopped.

Who does that black-haired, Greek-looking (no offense), hero-like dude think he is, wearing MY praetor uniform and standing next to MY girl?

...

Wait, 'MY girl'?

Cross that out and replace it with 'MY co-praetor aka MY best friend'.

"Seaweed Brain!"

Oh, so that is the famous Percy Jackson.

Getting beat up by his girlfriend.

Ha!

We greeted each other and our new friends.

I tried catching Reyna's eyes but she won't even look at me.

The formalities were soon over.

Then, all the Greeks gathered to greet their missing hero as the Romans swarmed to greet me or welcome me back.

Most of them anyway.

"JASON GRACE YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE MY SISTER TO RUN THIS MESS OF PLACE FOR EIGHT WHOLE MONTHS ALONE? YOU ARE A COMPLETE UTTER SON OF A GORGON! NO, NOT A GORGON! YOU ARE A TOTAL SON OF A-"

"Watch your language!"

Yeah, that was coming from the same person who called me their future in-law.

Alyssa was struggling against Reyna and Leah, who were holding her back from going completely ape on me.

Let's just say, if I said 'she looked beyond furious', it would be the understatement of the century.

After 'Fortuna dislikes Jason Grace' of course.

Leah tried calming down her fuming best friend, "Alyssa, be rational-"

"RATIONAL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? LET ME GO SO I CAN KICK HIS SORRY PODEX TO TARTARUS AND BACK THEN TO THE PLANET URANUS AND BACK TO TARTARUS! ARGH, LET ME GO!"

She broke free and punched me.

Who knew she can punch this hard?

I think one side of my face will be black permanently.

Reyna looked half as angry as Alyssa, "Centurion Alyssa! You were given clear orders NOT to attack any of the Greeks!"

Wait...DID SHE JUST IMPLY THAT I AM A GREEK?

Ouch. That BURNS.

"Rey..." I started.

Her eyes were colder than any of the monsters I've faced, "Do not call me that."

Percy frowned, "But didn't you tell me you missed him?"

She snorted, "I still do. But that Jason Grace was actually a son of Jupiter, not Zeus."

"Ooh, nice one, Sis." Alyssa grinned, perfectly at ease.

Really, that was way below the belt.

"First, I didn't choose to disappear. Second," I growled, "what makes you think I'm Greek? Percy's been here for Jupiter knows how long but does that make him any Roman, huh? Third, as I recall, we have some unfinished business to discuss from the last conversation we had..."

Reyna just gazed at me with steely obsidian eyes, "Excuse me, but I have some important business to attend to. Oh, and Percy? Senate meeting an hour later. Don't be late. Again."

I scowled.

During the past eight months, I've been getting back my memories and thinking about her.

And this is what I get.

But I am NOT going to let her get away this time.

Not without at least her acknowledging me anyways.

So, I impulsively grabbed her wrist.

Then she whirled around and slapped me.

Oh, and she took off like last time I saw her.

Now, half of my face is _red_ and the other is _black_.

Does Fortuna hate me?

Oh, yes. Yes, she does indeed.

But maybe not as much as Reyna does now.

Likely MORE than Reyna does.

_**Aged 16 (few minutes after the final battle of the Second Giant War): **_

We did it.

I can't believe it.

We just sent Gaea back to eternal slumber.

And the world hasn't been destroyed yet!

But first things first.

Where in the name of Pluto is Reyna?

She can't be dead.

She just CAN'T.

Then I caught a glimpse of a familiar dark braid.

Thank the gods.

"REYNA!"

I might be overreacting, okay?

But I was just so relieved and happy she is alive that I ran over to engulf her in a humongous bear hug.

Did I mention she barely acknowledges me nowadays except to discuss about saving the world?

No?

Okay, so now you know the tragic truth.

"Jason- can't...breathe!" She choked out.

"Oops, sorry. Look, I..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"I get it. I was overreacting so I might've gotten carried away with the give-you-what-you-deserve thing." Reyna shrugged with a minuscule half-smile.

"Well, so I guess we're friends again?" I held out my hand with a hopeful grin.

"_Best _friends." She took my hand with a full, genuine grin that only occurs as often as when the planets are in a line.

"You know what? I think it's time." I declared without thinking.

"Time for what?" Reyna raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Time to clear the air of course. But before that, are you prepared?"

Reyna shrugged, "A year has given me enough time if you ask me."

"Pinky promise you won't run off before you hear me out?" I held out my pinky with a mischievous grin.

Yeah, I know I'm just SO mature.

And awesome.

"Fine, pinky promise." And so she did reluctantly.

"How old are you again?"

I pretended to think for while, "I think...around six."

She was very much unconvinced.

"Plus ten."

"I doubt it. So...you wanted to clear the air?"

"Uh-huh. Well, okay. So I liked you back then. I don't know when. I don't know how. I just- do. Well, did. I knew that I really like you back then. Now...I know that I don't _like_ you. I love you."

I feel sappy and girly but every word I said was true.

"And?" Reyna asked.

"And what?" I just confessed I love her for Jupiter's sake!

"What do you want? I mean, you told me you love me and what do you want me to do?"

Interesting.

I didn't think about that.

"Well...how do you feel about me? And if you feel the same...I want to be more than just best friends."

Reyna was completely expressionless.

I knew it.

She doesn't feel the same.

She probably never did!

And I confessed to her that I love her.

So, she's probably going to never talk to me again.

Does Fortuna hate me?

Yes. Yes, she-

Right then and there, Reyna gave me her reply. In action.

She kissed me. Full on the mouth.

Smiling into the kiss, my arms made their way around her waist as I returned the favor in kind.

Does Fortuna hate me?

Eh, maybe not so much.

"OOH! JASON AND REYNA STANDING FRONT OF ME! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I take that back.

(Sort of.)

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I hope you liked it! I liked it too. And I'm rarely satisfied with my writing! **

**Okay, so some Jasper fans are flaming my friends' Jeyna stories. And I never got a flame so far… But don't flame unless you have to and please, use proper grammar and spelling so I can actually understand the flame! But if you want to flame, flame about the writing itself. Not the ship. If my writing sucks that much then I have nothing to say. BUT if you flame the ship…let's just say, it's flameproof.**

**Anywho, I hate these ship battles so, don't bring me into it. Because I am VERY serious about things like these.**

**But, HAPPY B-DAY, JASON!**

**Oh, and a very jolly summer to all of you lovely readers.**


End file.
